


Frieza: Origins

by Giovievan



Series: Origins: how it all started [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovievan/pseuds/Giovievan
Summary: "I can’t take my eyes off what’s happening. All of this is Greatness, it is Power, it is the immense inheritance of King Cold, the decadent ruler, the one who shaped the Perfect Being who will be his own ruin. It is the proof that, from now on, nothing will stop the Great Frieza."-Many years before the story we all know, Frieza was Prince on planet Cold Number One, in his father's court. This is where his rise begins thanks to his immense power, his ambition and the pride that will lead him to excel… but not everything has yet been told. The origins of Lord Frieza belong long ago, on a planet with an arcane name, tied to memories that he himself tries to forget.
Series: Origins: how it all started [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050137
Kudos: 6





	1. Father and son

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Freezer: Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724167) by Giovievan. 



I’m absolutely certain that, in my life, I have never been as livid as I am right now.  
The walls slide so fast by my side I can’t even see them. The marble floor cracks in contact with my devastating aura, yet I don’t even touch the ground: I just levitate on it. That’s just why it doesn’t hopelessly split in half.  
«If just you could stop and listen to me… Prince Frieza!»  
His buzzing starts to bother me though, so far, I have pretended not to hear it to prevent the anger to become even more devouring. The only reason why I don’t slaughter this annoying being is that he belongs to my father, but this may not be a valid reason for much longer.  
_Stopping and listening to him… and what ever could he have so interesting to say?_  
I just go on. The Palace hallways are huge, but with my speed I can run across them in the twinkling of an eye.  
«Prince Frieza, please, don’t go talking to His Majesty… if you could stop and listen…»  
I’m about to turn around and disintegrate him. I clench my fists and suddenly stop, and the marble slabs under my feet split in half.  
He was not expecting it. He passes by and stops not very composedly some steps ahead; then he turns around, trying to keep calm, but I can easily read in his eyes the pure terror that overwhelms him just by looking at me.  
«I have stopped and I am ready to listen» I say. Anger cracks my voice. «And I hope you have something good to tell me, or else I won’t forgive you all this bother. Speak, now!»  
Shaking like a leaf, ZeroOne lowers his eyes trying to avoid mine. It’s such a pitiful show…  
«Prince Frieza» he begins. «His Majesty has pondered this decision of his a lot. I don't think it necessary to question it...»  
«Oh, do you?»  
This being is so useless that, if I were not blinded by anger, I would erase him from existence without any further hesitation. If I don’t, it’s just because one of my energy shots could destroy the entire West Wing of the building.  
«Do you know what I don’t think is necessary, instead? Besides the presence of certain useless insects around me, I mean. It’s unsolicited advice. Did you heard me request any advice, ZeroOne?  
«N…no» he admits. I can see his jaw shake and feel his skin crawl. «But King Cold told me he didn't want to see anyone until morning. It is my duty to enforce the rules, I hope… I hope that you can understand, Your Highness.»  
«So that's why? Do you really think my father's stupid rules apply to me as well?»  
«Indeed…» he stops, stumbles, in all probability he would rather be in Hell rather than here at this moment.  
«My patience is wearing very thin, ZeroOne. Talk, or I'll make sure you never can again.»  
The need to vent my frustration becomes physical and palpable; the palm of my hand lights up, the energy condenses and the entire aisle shines in an intense purple. ZeroOne has no voice, but terror gives him the strength to go on.  
«Indeed, your father specifically told me that he didn't want to hear from _you_ , Your Highness. He instructed me to dissuade you if you wanted to question his choice. I'm just following the orders… please…»  
His panicked tone would amuse me if I hadn't just heard what he said. The sphere of energy disappears into thin air and I clench my fist where it was until a few moments before.  
Nothing will be able to appease my anger now.  
«Go hide, ZeroOne, and make sure I never see you again.»  
Without further ado, I proceed to the Throne Room. I won't care about anything, this time: I just want to meet my damn brainless father.

* * *

When I reach the large door the guards, instead of coming forward to stop me, both retreat. I have such an intense and angry aura that it must have terrified them, because they don't even try to talk to me. Undisturbed, I put my feet on the ground and take a few steps forward, pushing the golden door with a single gesture.  
When the door opens I can barely see the inside of the room, but I expected it. My father has always had a passion for open space and artificial lights hinder his nocturnal observation. This is why on planet Cold Number One, at night, all light is abolished so that he can lay down on his throne to observe stars and planets. And that's where I find him: on his huge golden seat, peering into the glass ceiling of his personal paradise.  
Too bad that my aura lights up everything as soon as the door opens, breaking the spell.  
If I didn't know him, I'd say he didn't see me. I walk towards him, but he doesn't look down.  
«I believe I have identified two new celestial bodies. One must be a star, the other an asteroid. Look, son, don't you think they're wonderful?»  
I arrive in front of his seat; only now the light that I emit seem to bother him. He sits up, looking at me. He knows for sure what I want, and his disinterested attitude provokes my fury even more.  
«You seem nervous. In fact, I asked ZeroOne not to let anyone in.»  
«You asked ZeroOne not to let _me_ in, father.»  
He smiles. «It means that he will no longer have any order to enforce, since he’s unable to.»  
«How could you?» I growl. «How could you exclude me like that? I am the most powerful! _I_ am! And you mistreated and offended me!»  
«Don’t overdo it. I've never done that.»  
From his tone I understand that he’s serious, but to me all of this sounds like an immense mockery, and no one can mock me. Not even him!  
«Oh, do you? And what do you call giving Cooler a planet by carefully avoiding telling me, so that I couldn't expect the same? "  
«I call it foresight.»  
Now I'm sure he's provoking me.  
«Father, I won't allow you to treat me like that!» the glass of the window ceiling shines with the reflections of my aura, which becomes more and more intense. «I am the most powerful and I have the right to possess a planet of my own! You can’t expect that I will accept such treatment! You…»  
I have no way of ending the sentence. Unexpectedly, my father's aura explodes all around with incredible strength. The shock wave is so powerful that it forces me to prop one foot backwards, so as not to lose my balance and fall.  
«Don't forget who you're dealing with, Frieza!» he screams, his voice full of anger. «I am your father and you must address me with respect!»  
His power slowly wanes, but it hit me like a slap. Suddenly my anger dies down and I feel again that sensation that I have been trying at all costs to quell since I was generated: hatred. Hatred and frustration at having to submit to my father despite my immense power.  
Unfortunately, I can’t do otherwise. I clench my fists even more, digging my nails into my flesh. I’d like to blow up this place and everything in it, but I can't help but lower my head once more.  
«Forgive me if I lost my mind, father» I add. Every word is a jab that tears my pride to shreds. «But can you imagine what it must have meant for me to discover such a thing? I've been waiting for this moment all my life. And you gave it to Cooler…»  
My father takes a deep breath as if to calm down. He gets more comfortable on the throne, regaining his royal composure.  
«Yes, Frieza, that's right. I gave Cooler a planet and I didn't give any to you. If you wonder why, try to think about what just happened.»  
This sentence leaves me blown away.  
«What just happened?»  
«You don't get it. So let's start from afar. Did you stop to think, even for a moment, about the reason why you didn't have a planet and your brother did?»  
What is he trying to tell me? I try to get to the bottom of his words, I analyze them looking for double meanings, but I don't understand what he means. The irritation comes back to tease me.  
«Father, be clear. What are you alluding to?»  
Now he sighs, rubbing his forehead.  
«To nothing, Frieza. This is precisely the point. You didn't stop for a moment to ask yourself why I made my choices. The first thing you did was run over here to complain. And here's the reason: you're too impulsive. A planet, in your hands, wouldn't even last a week. Its inhabitants wouldn't last even two days.»  
I feel the muscles tense up to a spasm. I feel like smiling.  
«Do you really think I could blow up a planet at the slightest hindrance?»  
«At the slightest provocation. You’re a lover of destruction, son.»  
I know it's true, but I can't accept it.  
_So what?_ I would like to tell him. _If I actually blew a planet up after a provocation, wouldn't I have a good reason to?_  
But saying this would be a confirmation to his words, and I cannot, I cannot in any way make him understand that he’s right.  
«You’re underestimating me» I just say.  
I raise my eyes to the sky: the galaxies would seem painted against the glass if they did not visibly move. Stars, the brightest. Planets, well delineated, all under our control. I understand why my father loves contemplating the sky every night: I would like to spend hours and hours as well admiring the vastness of my possessions.  
«I only wish you could understand the disappointment I felt. I felt inferior to Cooler. Can you imagine? I, inferior to him!»  
«You should stop comparing each other. There is really nothing alike in you two, if not the power.»  
«It's really the least thing that make us alike» I hiss between my teeth. By now in training I have defeated Cooler so many times that there’s no longer any doubt on which of us is the most powerful… if there was even before. «In any case, father, I demand a planet. I'll show you I know how to manage it.»  
«Just like you manage your power? Look at you, Frieza. You can't even walk without destroying everything you come across.»  
He nods at the door I entered and only now I do realize what he means. The floor of the aisle is crossed by a long crack, like a fracture that split the whole building exactly in half. I grit my teeth.  
«I was furious» I admit. I no longer have any excuse nor any reason to deny. «It's not my fault. My power takes over me.»  
«Then find a way to avoid it and maybe we'll talk about this again. Now, please go back to your rooms and think about what we said.»  
I would like to deny but there is nothing else to add.  
«Good night, father.»  
As he returns to watch his immense possessions and I turn to leave the Throne Room, I realize that my palms are mangled. I pushed my nails so hard that they have been one with the palm until now; the blood, of a dark and intense purple, begins to flow, staining the white of my skin.  
The pain intoxicates me and makes me almost addictive. The desire to tear, to destroy, grows within me.  
I repress these instincts on my way back to the East Wing, but I don't head for my rooms. I go south, enter the training room; the training dummies are new, just placed after the long day. They will have to replace them again very soon.  
I take my anger upon them by burning, piercing, tearing and ripping. My screams remain trapped between these four walls, from which I will not get out until there’s not a drop of anger left in my body, until fatigue takes over.  
And if not, I don't care if they hear me as well.


	2. Brothers

Not even an hour has passed when there are no more dummies left.  
That’s the moment I stop. My muscles tense so deeply that I'm afraid they might tear with one more contraction.  
I take a breath, leaning on my tail to relax my legs. The anger has faded but its traces are still there, along with the hatred that is now part of my being.  
There is something that binds me to my father more than I dare to admit. A sort of awe, of silent gratitude, of respect even just for being able to get to where he is now, a goal that is also mine.  
To be King. To rule. I can't imagine another future for a powerful being like me; I was born for this purpose, to have servants who must obey me. The thought that it would all be extremely simpler if I just wiped my father off the face of the planet and took his place makes me even more nervous. Why can't I find… the courage? Is it really about courage?  
_Maybe you're not really ready to rule, are you?_  
The anger flows again, overbearing. This voice is not mine: this is the voice of my father, king of the planet Number One that will be mine, one day.  
_Mine ... or Cooler’s?_  
I still need to let off steam but now I have nothing more to destroy here. I'm about to turn around when a voice stops me where I am.  
«Is it time to train already?»  
His tone is full of mockery, as always. I breathe in hard to try not to lose my temper, not in front of him.  
«I wanted to put my powers into practice a little. When you will be gone, I’ll no longer have anyone to humiliate.»  
I hear him laughing. He knows it's true, he knows that his strength is absolutely not comparable to mine, but now he has something else that makes him stronger than me. Something that I don't have and that I want more than anything else. And he knows it.  
«I bet you really mind.»  
What does he refer to? To the fact that I can no longer fight him or to the fact that he’s leaving? I expect a provocation from one moment to the next: I know he will not miss this opportunity.  
I turn and see him, leaning with one shoulder against the door jamb. Arms crossed, mocking smile.  
«Did you come here to train or for me, Cooler?» I ask. «I have no time to lose. If you want to fight, I'm ready.»  
«To fight…»  
As he comes towards me, I can feel his aura: it’s powerful, fit for a king, but nowhere near like mine. I reinvigorate my power to remind him, in case he forgot it.  
«A king doesn’t need to fight: he has others who do it in his place. But you can't know it.»  
«Are you here to provoke me? You may also have my own blood but nothing prevents me from dripping it off you drop by drop.»  
He doesn't seem touched by my words. For a moment I'm afraid he doesn't really believe I'd hurt him and the thought makes me nervous. If I only could, I would tear him apart with my own hands, and I don't know what I'd give for him to know and tremble with terror.  
It comes within an inch of my face and looks down, staring me straight in the eyes.  
«After all, I'm sorry, Frieza. Perhaps it would have been better if I had given up the fun of witnessing your fury and kept the news to myself. I see you more upset than I had anticipated… and our father was not happy as well.»  
«Do you really think it would have taken me long to realize you were no longer at court?» I hold his gaze defiantly. «If you think me so naive you’re wrong, Cooler.»  
«You were naive enough to believe you were going to be Lord before me. A second mistake was expectable.»  
«I’m done with you!»  
I no longer intend to listen to his provocations; the anger they cause me is too uncontrollable to bear. I can't even look at him anymore. I’m ashamed of myself: the Great Frieza who cannot pull himself together!  
I walk away, heading towards the exit, but as I’m about to set foot outside the training room, he stops me again.  
«I didn't come here to tease you, even though the prospect was too tempting to resist. I came because I know what our father thinks of you. I'm sure he told you everything he said to me.»  
I turn around quickly.  
«What did he tell you?»  
Only now, when I turn around from the front door, I do realize the extent of the massacre I have committed: the torn pieces of the training dummies are scattered everywhere behind Cooler.  
He crosses his arms again.  
«When he called me to assign me my first planet, I asked him about yours. He told me that he wouldn't give you one until you learned to control your fury, because you are too impulsive and each planet is a precious source of wealth and subjects that can’t be wasted.»  
«Can you explain why he told you all of this and not me?» I growl.  
«You can check why by yourself. Look what you've done!» he spreads his arms, showing me the macabre spectacle that surrounds him. «Any of these dummies could have been an inhabitant of planet Frieza Number One. And the cause of these deaths could have been the "Great" they omitted to pronounce before your name.»  
_Like father, like son. You speak exactly like him._  
I don't deny, it wouldn't make any sense.  
«Well? Does he want me to learn self-control?»  
«So he wants. But I'm here to help you, little brother.»  
This makes me laugh.  
«Are you? And why would you?»  
He shrugs.  
« _Brotherly love_ , perhaps? I don’t know. Maybe it's just because I feel sorry for you.»  
_You’ll see how much painful will be when I tear that smile away from your face, big brother._  
«So what?»  
I watch him take a deep breath. Then, getting serious, he starts talking.  
«You know that I have worked a lot on my strengthening. You also know that I have managed to evolve by processing my transformations. In each transformation my power increases. That's the point.»  
I have no idea where all of this is headed. I too have worked on my evolution, developing my body until it reached such a high power that I have never even been able to test it... if I transformed reaching one hundred percent of my power I would go beyond the limits of the known. An attractive prospect, I admit, but how could that help me control my powers?  
«Shape up or ship out, right? So shape up. Transform yourself, Frieza, but the other way around. Make yourself weaker, so as to keep your power hidden: only in this way you can avoid using it.»  
This sentence leaves me thrilled. This does actually make sense. I had never thought of a transformation that could make me weaker… but that's not a bad idea, at all. Evidently, in his idiocy, Cooler still retains some sense.  
I smile.  
«Well, not bad. I didn't think you would ever be able to be useful to me, but I admit you gave me an excellent idea.»  
_And you will regret that… because when I have an army immensely larger than yours, your planets too will become mine._  
«Just stop whining, now.»  
I turn and go out, returning to the aisle. I meet ZeroOne again; as soon as he sees me he petrifies like a statue. I know he expects to be reduced to ashes at any moment, but today I feel happy, so I go ahead without even looking at him. My father will take care of him.  
All this is incredible: I didn't think I would ever rejoice because of my brother, but after all, life is full of surprises.  
One day. It will only take me one day to process my transformation.


	3. How it all started

The Asters have already disappeared behind the horizon and the artificial lights have been turned off. It’s the middle of the night. If I had a minimal chance to retire to meditate and rest, especially after my outburst, all hope is completely vanished after meeting Cooler. I feel exhausted but I could never sleep and waste my time now that I know what to do.  
My goal quickly becomes my obsession; I can't help it when it happens. The only chance I have when a thought becomes so insistent is to go along with it without too many fuss. So, driven by a strange tension, I leave my father's Palace and set foot on the planet's soil.  
I can’t stay around here. Since I would risk destroying the training room and the entire Palace with my attempts, I prefer to go to a different place, and I exactly know which one.  
As I slowly hover towards the sky I inhale the icy air of planet Cold Number One. The more I rise, the more the enormous mountains that line the only habitable valley of this mass of land and water delineate. This world is not at all large nor welcoming, but few planets have such low temperatures, indeed: of the hundreds that my father owns, most are too close to their stars, others have large nuclei that make the temperatures rise from the inside, others have mild and cool climates, but none is like this. And my father has always been a nostalgic type. Although he doesn’t and will never admit it, this small, uncomfortable place reminds him of Arcos.  
In fact, even if Arcos was much larger and more hospitable, planet Cold Number One vaguely mimics its appearance, certainly much more than any other in the System. We have never talked about it openly but I’m sure that this was the reason why, after the first visit as a guest, my father decided to conquer it and place here the capital of his immense kingdom.  
What was it called before? Dramantis, Dramaris… it doesn't matter. It is now called planet Cold Number One, and none of its stupid, pale inhabitants would ever dare deny that it has always been called that.  
I catch a glimpse of my target not far away and I increase my speed. I can't wait to express my potential and find out if Cooler has solved all my problems with his advice. If so, as a thank you, I might even think of saving his life when I conquer all his possessions. He may aim to be Lord, but I will become Emperor of the Universe. And there can be only one Emperor, but he will learn this the hard way.  
The journey to the chosen place seemed to me shorter than I expected. I put my feet on the frozen ground and a shiver runs through me as I watch the chasm that stretches before me. It’s amazing how the mountain splits perfectly in half, plunging sheer towards the depths of the planet, and this is exactly why it enchants me so much: the vision of this oblivion intoxicates me. After all, I'm a bit nostalgic too.  
Since I discovered this place I have spent almost all my days here testing my powers or just meditating. I spent countless hours contemplating the precipice and enjoying the thoughts that my imagination painted: first of all, the idea of having my own, totally faithful army. An army that is ready to die rather than fail, that would actually make me the Great Frieza, not just in the noble title. An army that would allow me to conquer what was always rightfully mine, and that I can't have now because of my father's prohibitions.  
That's how I feel… chained. Repressed. The power that boils in my body is so alive and pulsating that court life has become unbearable to me. Perhaps weakening myself will also help me in this.  
I inhale and the fresh air stings my lungs. The starlight bounces off the ice that covers the distant mountains and the reflections light up my closed eyelids. I abandon myself to silence, letting me be lulled by the night, and while my eyes are closed I seem to hear the rustle of the wind caressing the snow, slipping among the crystallized leaves, which comes to wrap me in its polar embrace. For a moment I feel at peace.  
_Frieza…_  
The quiet creaks, the mistake has been made. Before I can stop them from reappearing, the memories overwhelm me and the chills on my skin become intense, but this time they are not because of the cold.  
_Fear…_  
I will never have peace.  
I open my eyes deluding myself that in this way I can undo what I have just seen. My breath breaks, I gasp, suddenly the same wind that once rocked me seems to scratch me like a whirlwind of sharp blades.  
That moment of calm turns out to be what I should have imagined from the start: a vile illusion that slowly vanishes, leaving only the indecipherable feeling that’s in the depths of my being: a mixture of anger, hatred, frustration. And shame. I am ashamed of myself. I've always been, even though I know I'm not to blame if I've once been _afraid_. I can't convince myself that, after all, it could even have been positive. What I am today is the product of my past; even if I can't admit it, that fear has shaped me. I promised myself to erase that feeling, to forget it… the only fear I accept now to see is that in the eyes of others. But yet…  
_Frieza_ …  
I clench my fists and exhale, dispelling those thoughts for good.  
_Idiot._  
I knew it would happen if I let my guard down, but I couldn't resist. The only positive note is that over time I have learned to manage this situation and now I pull myself together quickly: the memories touch me but they no longer destroy me.  
That's enough. I have only one purpose tonight and I’ll not allow anything to distract me.  
I recall all my power and, as I do it, I feel a tremor growing around me along with the energy that bubbles inside me.  
_Focus._  
The ground beneath my feet begins to shake. I get on my toes and then slowly lift myself off the ground.  
_Be focused!_  
The muscles vibrate, tense in a painful spasm. Energy heats every fiber of my body and flows faster than blood. I feel it piling up in the palm of my hands and becoming difficult to hold. It presses to exit and I can't fight it. How am I supposed to keep so much power confined?  
As my aura becomes more and more intense and my muscles begin to stretch the light that increases around me lights up the sky. I hope it will annoy anyone who’s looking at the stars right now.  
  
* * *  
  
One day, I said. I’m proud of myself: it took me only a few hours.  
The most complex part was the beginning, of course. I admit I underestimated how difficult it would be to relegate all my power to the edges of my conscience; I understood it only when I noticed that, paradoxically, I had to use for this purpose the same aura that I had to shut down. After a few hours of trying, however, I managed to do it.  
I have experimented with different forms. Initially I could not make my body small and slender due to the overflowing power, so I realized that hiding it all in a single mutation would be impossible: that's why I decided to use three transformations and in each one to decrease it more and more. Only on the third attempt I managed to create a form similar to the first, which satisfies me particularly and which in fact I choose as my favorite.  
As I become familiar with my new body, I realize that the difference between the second and third transformations, large and powerful, and this much more delicate one, is truly incredible.  
For this experiment I was inspired by my father's original form. I have maintained, as far as possible, the features of the body and the height of my real form; also, in order to increase my speed, I decided to reabsorb the exoskeleton. Where the latter has disappeared the muscles have become visible, streaked and pink, and the purple bioplaques have momentarily disappeared.  
The part I like most, however, are the two sharp horns that emerge from my skull. Who knows how easily they could penetrate the flesh…  
I’m still moving, becoming familiar with my new power, when the light of the First Aster comes to disturb me. After a while the Second also arises, just as I realize that I can easily break the rocks around me just by stepping on them, despite being weakened.  
_Who knows… maybe in this form Cooler would be able to hit me._  
I smile. The Third Aster begins to peek on the horizon when I hover in flight. I’m once again surprised by how light I am: I think it will take me a bit to get used to it.  
The eagerness to show my success becomes all-consuming. Without wasting any more time I launch towards the building with all the power I can bring out… not even one percent of my real potential.  
_Now you can no longer deny me what is mine!_  
  
* * *  
  
The first ones who have the honor of seeing my new form are the guards on duty in front of the Throne Room, and apparently they are very surprised. Initially they block my way, perhaps believing I’m a stranger or a particularly elegant local. A glance of mine is enough for them to notice who they are facing and the insult they have just made. They retreat, petrified.  
«Prince Frieza?» one of the two whispers, widening his eyes behind the helmet to observe me better. I don't know whether to be pleased or irritated by such surprise.  
«Who else? Let me through. I have to meet my father.»  
They move without opening their mouths and I go forward, gently pushing the immense door of the Throne Room. That suddenly opens wide.  
As always, my father doesn’t get upset: he remains seated on the throne with his legs crossed, his face resting on the palm of his hand. Only his eyes move, settling on me, and narrow as if to look at me better.  
I walk towards him. I feel the gaze of everyone in this room on me, from my father to his personal guards to the attendants intent on cleaning up the crumbs of breakfast.  
«Good morning, father.» I smile. I open my arms, showing him my new body in all its splendor. «As you can see, I took you literally.»  
«What does it mean?» he asks in a neutral, almost bored tone. The smile dies on my face but I will not allow him to annihilate my enthusiasm.  
«I have considered your words. You were right, my power was so vast to be uncontrollable. That's why I had the brilliant idea of relegating it to a remote corner of my being, thanks to this new shape.»  
I await an answer but he seems more interested in observing. I wonder what’s so incredible in all of this. Did I leave him speechless?  
When he looks up from my body to my eyes, a smile is painted on his face.  
«Unimaginative, but beautiful transformation, Frieza. Who knows you're not really gaining some sense.»  
_Sooner or later. Sooner or later I'll make you swallow all these words!_  
I do not respond to the provocation.  
«Well, father. I did what you told me and also in record time. I am now in full control of my powers. I am waiting for nothing but your blessing.»  
He's still watching me, but this time he seems to be thinking. He has not denied: this raises me from the fear to hear that I’m not yet ready. This time, weakened or not, I’m not sure I would be able to hold back the fury.  
He looks away and points it up, towards the sky that begins to lighten.  
«There’s a planet that I conquered a few days ago. Not too big nor too important, to be honest, but full of resources. You could give it a try there.»  
I can’t believe it.  
«Father, you are offending me. I believe I deserve a planet at least at the same level as Cooler's, if not better.»  
I see him snort.  
«You’re of a deadly boredom and insistence, my son. All right, since you've put in so much effort I'm going to give you planet Cold Number Eight. Are you happy now?»  
This time I can't help but smile. I cross my arms behind my back, joining fists against each other. This is a big hit, even Cooler will envy me.  
«That's fine, father. When will I be able to leave? »  
«Any answer other than 'now' would lead to complaints, and I’m honestly done of hearing your whining. Now, Frieza. Take your men with you and leave.»  
The weight of the horns surprises me when I lower my head in a quick and mocking reverence, and it's the only thing I can think of. Without even a word more I launch towards my rooms, already figuring my triumphal entry on planet Frieza Number One.  
I’m about to close the door behind me when a voice surprises me.  
«You’re really unfair to make him believe it was your idea.»  
His tone is neither nervous nor angry. He's just kidding me, as always, but this time I don't have time for him.  
«If you expect me to thank you, you’ll be disappointed» I say as the door clicks, closing.  
_And get ready, Cooler, because I’ll be visiting you very soon._


	4. The first act of the show

Gathering my men is a matter of minutes: not even half an hour has passed when the élite joins me with the troops in hangar number three.  
I’m in front of the spaceship I’m choosing: the largest and most magnificent in my father's fleet. An Emperor deserves a luxury ship, of course, and I’m sure that I’ll need some space to accommodate what will become the most powerful army in the Universe. Moreover, I have been watching this ship for years, knowing that it would become mine… I don’t care if my father loves it particularly or if it was promised to Cooler. From this moment on, it belongs to me and to the Great Frieza army.  
They all arrive within minutes. My army is formed by five hundred warriors plus the five of the élite, all of different breeds coming from the various planets of the Cold System. Certainly they are too few to be a real threat, but not having my own planets to govern I always had to accept what my father left me.  
There's no point in having an army if you can't use it. From now on, however, I’ll no longer have this problem.  
I watch my soldiers in silence as they line up in front of me, divided into the three legions they belong to, bowing their heads one by one in my presence. The élite approaches and Granium, my first advisor, joins me. I wait patiently for silence to fall; when they are all in position I rub my hands, pleased with the perfect symmetry of their alignment.  
They don't know why I'm here: I called them urgently without revealing anything even to the élite. They must be really worried…  
«Dear ones, today is a great day» I begin. I take a few seconds to observe their faces, sliding my gaze over each of them. «From today you are no longer my men.»  
Confusion. Perplexity. Nobody dares to look up and, perhaps, many already fear some strange move of mine. They know I could get rid of them with a single finger if I wanted to, and I’m delighted: this is how subordinates must be. Terrified and faithful.  
I would like to keep them on their toes for a while longer, but the euphoria is too much and I can't help but continue.  
«From today you are my _army_! Lord Frieza's army! Raise your head and rejoice, because under my command you’ll become the most feared troops in the entire Universe!»  
After a moment of confusion they seem to understand and on their faces many different emotions are painted that I am not interested in deciphering. A cry of joy goes up. I was not the only one waiting for this moment: they too knew it would arrive. They had been patiently waiting for it for decades, training and strengthening themselves to be worthy of forming the Prince's army. Today, however, the Prince has become Lord, and the Lord will soon become Emperor.  
We just have to go.  
«Sorbet, take the army to the spaceship and sort the warriors into their new rooms. Kyui, you notify the pilot that we are leaving and make sure everything is on board. We will leave in half an hour sharp.»  
«Under your orders, Lord Frieza!»  
_Lord Frieza._  
The intoxicating sensation of power that envelops me creeps into every fiber of my new body. Lord Frieza, what I had always dreamed to be since my first breath on Arcos. Lord Frieza, as I had always imagined to be called on all the planets that hosted our escape and which, later on, became my father's possession.  
Lord Frieza. The awareness of having more power in my hands than I've ever had becomes burning.  
«Twenty minutes, Kyui. They’ll be enough.»  
  
* * *  
  
The first thing I think when I step into the spaceship is that the temperature should be lowered. The interior is welcoming but the walls and the mechanical doors are entirely made of metal and the presence of so many individuals all together warms the environment more than I like.  
I give the order to go below zero degrees at the exact moment in which my old battle armor is handed to me. I have never loved using it and I don't even know where they got it from; I only know that in this moment it’s necessary for me, and certainly not to defend myself. The lack of the exoskeleton begins to become annoying, I feel so light that I cannot move as perfectly as I should.  
I wear it and it fits snugly to my chest. I know that it would expand with me if I transformed, but for now I find it perfect: yet another confirmation of how able I was to preserve my natural dimensions despite the power that I have relegated. I'll have to get used to the protruding shoulder straps, but it won't take long.  
«Granium!»  
The captain of my élite catches up with me with great strides and bends in front of me.  
«How long will it take us to get to planet Frieza Number One?»  
«Three days, five hours and a few minutes, Lord Frieza.»  
«Good.»  
I turn around, looking at my momentary throne. I hope to find better than this golden chair set in a corner.  
I take a seat, tightening my fingers on the icy knobs. The only positive note is what is directly in front of the throne: an immense glass window facing the open space, so that I can observe everything the pilot sees from a favorable position.  
«I want you to describe my new planet to me» I order. All I know about planet Frieza Number One is that it’s one of the largest and richest of my father's possessions, as well as one of the latest conquests. In a few days I will see it with my own eyes but I want to spend my time imagining what awaits me.  
«It is the third largest planet in the entire Cold System» he begins, never looking up. «His name was Frent, but last year your father conquered it with an army of only three thousand men. It is a mild planet, full of mines and waterways. The inhabitants are purple-skinned and black-eyed aliens who live mostly at night to protect themselves from the intense light of the Third Aster, to which the planet is particularly close.»  
Maybe he's going to continue but I won't let him. I stop him hoping I have misunderstood.  
«Is it close to the Aster?»  
I can already see myself descending from the spaceship and fumbling in need of air. Suddenly one of the many planets that welcomed us during our escape comes to my mind: the unpleasant memory of the heat on the skin irritates me and even the temperature of the spaceship seems to rise suddenly.  
_You knew it, damn…_  
«Indeed, Lord Frieza. Planet Frieza Number One is the second in the System, in order, closest to the Third Aster.»  
«And what about the other two?»  
«They are much further away. A few tens of millions of light-years beyond its orbit.»  
It is clear that my father knew how uncomfortable it would be to set foot on such a hot planet; indeed, I have no doubt that he sent me there on purpose to make fun of me or to take revenge for my insistence.  
Good. Maybe someone like Cooler would follow his orders without saying a word, but not me. It is time for King Cold to understand that he should no longer expect any act of submission from me.  
I smile.  
_We’ll see who laughs last, father._  
«I see. Then I want the Third Aster to be destroyed.»  
Granium remains shocked. I watch him widen his eyes and look at me, perhaps wondering if he has understood correctly, but he recomposes himself in an instant: my gaze must have been eloquent to him.  
«Don't disrespect me with certain attitudes, Granium. As much as you’re my right hand and as much as I care about you as a strategist, nothing prevents me from tearing you apart here and now.»  
«I… I beg your pardon, Lord Frieza» he stammers, and lowers his gaze before meeting mine. «It's just that… I never expected such a request.»  
«There will be so many things you don’t expect…»  
I feel like smiling. After all, this insipid being, even though he’s the most intelligent of my men, could never come to understand a supreme being like me, even if he grew up by my side and now deceives himself that he knows me like the back of his hand. I should get nervous, yet I sigh.  
«Today I feel particularly in a good mood. Tell me, what troubled you so much about my request?»  
I believe that his tremor makes his discomfort more than evident: he’s well aware that whatever he says could be hopelessly wrong. I feed on every thrill of his, I enjoy every hesitation. I have never felt so omnipotent so far.  
«It's just that… Lord Frieza, destroying an Aster is not a job within our reach.»  
«Of any of you?» I am surprised. I knew they were weak but I did not imagine they were _this_ weak.  
«No, Lord Frieza. None of us have such power.»  
«Forget it. It means I'll take care of it myself.»  
He doesn't look up. He does not affirm, he does not deny. The air vibrates with tension and only a fool would not realize that he hasn't told me everything yet.  
«And now tell me the real reason, Granium.»  
I know what he's going to say and in fact he doesn't disappoint me. This time, however, those words seem different: they sound almost like a small joke, something that no longer has any importance.  
«I don't want to give you unsolicited advice» he begins. «But I don't think King Cold can agree with this initiative of yours. I think it’s wise to consult him before proceeding.»  
A funnier joke than expected.  
I can't help myself. I burst out laughing, but he seems to have learned his lesson and doesn't move until there is no air left in my lungs.  
«Oh, Granium, I knew you would say it... but do you know why what you believe has no relevance, now? Because my father doesn't count for anything... he's vanished! And neither you nor my army will have to fear his intervention anymore: you only have to respond to my orders. King Cold no longer exists! Forget his name, from today there is only Lord Frieza!»  
What is he feeling right now? Fear? Relief? Satisfaction? Is it clear to him that now I give orders, and I alone?  
«Now, do me two favors. First of all, tell the entire élite that I never want to hear about my father and brother again and that I will personally take care of the one who will tell even their names. Then, prepare the upper door for opening. In a few minutes, on planet Frieza number one, darkness will fall.»  
The only idea is so exciting that I can't wait to go. I jump to my feet, I nod to Granium to lead me and he, without a word, acts as I demand.  
  
* * *  
  
The hatch opens without even a creak: it simply slides outwards, plunging into the deep space. The air suddenly escapes from the small armored room, getting lost in the void, as well as from my lungs which empty and don’t fill up again; rather, they contract in some slight spasm. Before I suffer I stop using them and inhale the empty air of the cosmos.  
I’m the only one that can survive out here. My men are beings of many races and have multiple abilities but none of them are arcosians and, above all, none of them are mutants. Actually, I don't know if the ability to breathe in the absence of air is a peculiarity of my race or just of my family.  
I fly outwards, jumping to the top of the spaceship and positioning myself right on its highest point. If I look around I can see everything that surrounds me: stars, planets, some meteor that touches our perfectly calculated trajectory. I am sure that if I looked down I would see all of my troops with their gaze fixed on me through the glass ceiling that overlooks the central wing of the ship.  
The time has come to show them who their commander is, indeed, who their Emperor is. And no one will dare to challenge me, from now on.  
I turn to the Aster and something captures my attention. In the distance, out of the corner of my eye, I can still see planet Cold Number One, closer than any other celestial body. I don't turn to look at it. Nobody has to read my hesitation.  
It would take so little… a single well-hit shot and not even at my maximum power, and that planet would end up reduced to a million pieces together with the only person who creates problems for me in the entire Universe. And everything he got would pass to me.  
It would be so simple… but I don't want it to end like this. I will get my father out of the way, but not before I have shown him what the Great Frieza is capable of.  
In some hidden corner of my being I feel that there’s more, but I don't want to accept it.  
_Why is he the only person I can't kill?_  
No, there’s nothing else.  
I raise my arm, I can almost feel the hundreds of glances aimed at my tense index finger. The Aster is still far away but I will be able to hit it without problems. I take aim, pointing that distant fireball, then concentrate the energy. It’s the first time I’m launching an attack since I am in this new form, yet I have no doubt that it will be enough.  
The purplish light surrounding my hand is followed by a scratchy sound, a hiss that tears the space in half. I feel the energy flowing down my arm and splashing away from my body at an incredible speed.  
Then it happens.  
As soon as my beam touches it, the Aster seems to light up purple and its light becomes immensely more intense, but it doesn't last long. A moment later, its surface cracks visibly and splits in half while the core expands enormously, dripping from the cracked crust and igniting like fluid magma. Finally the star explodes with an impressive rumble.  
The ship under my feet is shaking, I hear the screams coming from inside getting louder and louder. From the carcass of the Aster flaming fragments shoot off at very high speed, and some would risk hitting us if I didn't deflect them with my energy without too much effort.  
_I can’t take my eyes off what’s happening. All of this is Greatness, it is Power, it is the immense inheritance of King Cold, the decadent ruler, the one who shaped the Perfect Being who will be his own ruin. It is the proof that, from now on, nothing will stop the Great Frieza._  
I look down without stopping smiling. As I predicted, all eyes of those silly mortals are on me. They have never seen so much power, they have never been so afraid. I point my finger at them and enjoy their backing away, stumbling, trampling each other; I laugh like I've never laughed in my life.  
_Nobody can stop me anymore! Nobody!_  
I remain there, on the roof of the Universe, until even the last lapillus is strangled by the cosmic vacuum. Finally I return to the vaulted room and, slowly, the door closes and my lungs fill up with air again.  
The curtain has now risen: let the show begin.


	5. The genesis of the Emperor

When the lower hatch opens Granium bows his head and I get up from my seat, walking through the ranks of my men. I make my way up to the exit ramp, setting foot on the soil of my planet with a strange euphoria. Yet what I see is not at all what I expected.  
The sky is still full of smoke caused by the explosion of the Aster, which now forms a thick mist all around. The light of the other two stars is already dim by itself, but it becomes so unbearable as it filters through the curtain of fog. It seems to be night, yet it should be morning. The only positive note is the frost that penetrates to the bones; after all, I destroyed the only source of heat of this forgotten planet.  
I didn't expect much from this place, but I never thought it would make me so disgusted.  
 _At least it's cold_ , I think as I make my way through the inhabitants called to my ship to pay me homage. There are thousands, arranged in two large arrays that leave a central corridor where I can walk. They watch me proceed with downcast eyes and legs trembling with cold and terror, against a hazy background in which the hills and the distant profile of a majestic building are barely visible.  
They know what I've done. They know who I am. They have never seen me, but they already know me: by conquering this planet my father has already given these people a slight taste of the power of our family, even if it was nothing compared to what I can show them.  
I stop at the center of the passage they have created for me, observing their faces. I can't understand what kind of aliens they are; they are truly repulsive with their large, protruding eyes, their reptilian mouths and their blue skin dotted with white patches. I spread my arms, bending me into a slight bow.  
«Your new Lord greets you» I say. I could have left this task to the élite, but I want them to see me well and print my face in their little brains. «From today this planet changes its name and owner. I believe that the news has already reached you but, to be sure, I repeat it: planet Cold Number Eight from today becomes planet Frieza Number One. Aren't you happy? It's quite a qualitative leap.»  
Nobody even tries to say a word.  
«This means that, from today, you shall obey me and me alone.» I add. «As of today, your ruler is Lord Frieza. I hope it’s clear. And now go back to work.»  
No one dares to move as long as I'm around. It won't be a problem for long. I turn to go back to the spaceship, but before I get to take three steps Granium intercepts me.  
«Lord Frieza, the Palace is…»  
I block him with a wave of my hand before he can continue.  
«I know where it is, Granium. I see it. If you’re smart enough, you can notice that I’m going back.»  
«Are you… are you planning to leave?» he asks me, clearly confused. His hesitations and his stammering start to get on my nerves.  
«You can’t think I can keep my feet on this miserable planet for more than five minutes, do you?» I smile at him. He looks doubtful.  
«But, Lord Frieza…»  
«Why don't you just shut your mouth and follow me as you should?»  
He seems to understand. He doesn't speak anymore until I get back into the ship and sit on my throne, when I finally have a clear idea of what to do.  
«I have orders.»  
The elite, made up of my five trusted men, encircles me by bending in a deep bow. I peer into their faces one by one before speaking.  
«What will happen now is simple. Sorbet, you and your troop shall descend on the planet and recruit the most powerful warriors that this people can offer us. Not less than a thousand. Kyui, you shall seek out the most skilled builders and engineers and bring them here. Oregan, you are in charge of supplying the ship with food and raw materials, mainly metals that will be useful in case of technical problems. Dalion, you’ll lead the warriors: you can train nearby the ship. You will all go except for Granium, who unfortunately I need here. I’ll wait for three days; at the end of the time we are going to leave, with or without you. Three days from now.»  
«As you wish, Lord Frieza!»  
With a bow all but Granium take their leave, heading towards their duties. My advisor watches them until they’re gone, then looks up.  
«May I ask you what are you planning, Lord Frieza?»  
I smile.  
«This planet offers me nothing. If my father thinks I’ll be quiet here until he decides to give me another one, as Cooler does, he’s very wrong. We’ll go and conquer something new, Granium, so I’ll expand my army. This ship alone can host up to ten thousand men but I want it to be followed by a whole fleet. The time has come for things to get serious.»  
He nods. Just at that moment Dalion, followed by the first soldiers he picked up in the corridor, returns in the throne room holding something in his hands.  
«Lord Frieza, you told me to tell you if he called again.»  
He hands me the communicator that still flashes and I look at it, eager to answer: I've spent the past three days ignoring him, but now it's time to stop. I touch the screen and it immediately gives me the image of my father's face. Furious. I can't hold back a smile.  
«Frieza!» he growls. My men take a step back, struck by the power of that voice, but I don't budge.  
«Father. Welcome to planet Frieza Number One.»  
«What have you done?» he shouts. «Don't tell me it was you who destroyed the Third Aster, because I won't tolerate it!»  
 _So? Will you attack me with your troops? Will you blow me up while comfortably seated on your throne?_  
«With just one finger, to be exact. And I remind you that I have depowered myself.»  
«Who gave you permission? How could you think it was a good idea?»  
 _To give me permission…_  
«My planet was too close to that star. The temperature was too high. Come on, I'm sure that even planet Cold Number One has gotten a breath of fresh air, isn’t it?»  
«Frieza, I warn you. Don't you think that with five hundred men and a planet you can dare to challenge me. I don't erase you just because you’re my son, but I’ll not suffer another insult like that. The next call I’ll make will not be a warning!»  
«Don't worry, father: we’ll solve the problem at its source. Have a good evening.»  
I only need one movement. I throw the communicator on the ground and it shatters into a thousand shards of glass that hit us and bounce off the walls. I feel as powerful as ever, enough to challenge my father.  
 _Finally, after so many years…_  
I encourage my men to proceed.  
«Dalion, tell the others. One day, no more.»  
 _I’ll not give you a way to reach me. Not now._  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
At the end of the appointed day my army has grown out of all proportion.  
Sorbet and his troop have recruited nearly one thousand two hundred warriors. Rough and unable to fly, but still very talented warriors, or so he assured me and I can’t help but trust him. I gave him the task of training them in the spaceship gyms until they reach the level of my five hundred men, who returned to the ship exhausted after their training day with Dalion.  
Kyui also remarkably performed his task by bringing me quite a few builders, a few hundred. That will suffice for now: I'm sure this ship is much more resistant than I think.  
When I leave the planet I feel almost free from a burden. Even if my father were to take it back, I no longer need it; let him destroy it, if he wants. That stack of rocks and fog is not even worthy of being called by my name.  
I summon Granium, who, as ordered, reaches me with the space map and spreads it out in front of me on the floor, like a carpet. I rise from the throne, walking on it. An ironic metaphor, in fact.  
«Those circled in red are your father's planets, Lord Frieza» he points out. «Those pointed with white arrows are the weak links: planets not yet conquered, but peaceful and easy to take; however, they’re very far from the System or sometimes poor in resources. Those underlined in blue, on the other hand, are more complex planets, which your father has already tried to attack but, for one reason or another, they rejected him. I recommend aiming for these only after having reached at least five, six thousand men in the army.»  
My attention is attracted to precisely one of these last ones: a large, orange planet with black streaks, which apparently seems mountainous and inhospitable.  
«What is this?»  
«Madoria, Lord Frieza» Granium points out to me. «It’s one of the most difficult planets to catch due to the resistance of its inhabitants.»  
«Perfect. Tell the driver that this is our next destination.»  
«Wh... what?» he starts, but immediately recomposes himself getting back on his feet. It is evident that he would like to oppose this decision, but it is even more evident that his opinion doesn’t matter. «As you wish, Lord Frieza.»  
He disappears through the door of my room and I can’t take my eyes off that planet so attractive that it seems at least worthy of being called planet Frieza Number One. I do some calculations; if I’m not mistaken it will take us two days at the most to reach it.  
Its inhabitants can be as tough as they want but this time it will be conquered, and if it doesn't, then it will disappear. I’m not like my father. I leave no trace of my defeat behind me. I always win.  
I sit on the throne and close my eyes allowing myself a deep breath. For a moment my mind goes through a thought that I would not have wanted to meet, but that for some reason satisfies me: the desire that the other four ruling clans of Arcos could observe me and see with their own eyes everything they have always feared. I would like them to know that they have always been right: the power they were so afraid of is manifesting, the catastrophes they feared so much are taking place. The supreme mutant is about to become Emperor, and nobody will be able to stop me now; not even them, who were waiting for my birth, were any close to do that.  
And I also wish they knew how things really went.  
 _But those who I’m interested in telling it are providentially still alive._


	6. The dare and the fury

Unlike the ones I've seen so far, Madoria is exactly what I call a planet.  
It’s three times bigger than the trash rock my father gave me and its people are much more developed. From the top of the ship I glimpse numerous cities wedged between the red mountains: solitary groups that have no way of communicating with each other unless after a hard climb.  
 _They’re even civilized... I didn’t expect it._  
The ship stops in mid-air just above one of the large squares located in the center of the towns. As I demanded, the lower hatch opens.  
«Lord Frieza, we await your order» Granium bows. I nod and, without hesitation, leap over the hatch jumping into the void.  
My father has two flaws: the first is that he hates getting his hands dirty, so he lets his men fight and enjoys the show from the throne in the spaceship, if not from his vile planet.  
The second is his pity, although he will never admit it. Leaving the battlefield to avoid destroying the entire planet and all its resources or eliminating the whole population is something I would never do, as well as sending others in my place. _I_ have to introduce myself and _I_ have to make myself respected. Or maybe I just love enjoying the expressions of sheer terror of those in front of me when they find out who they’re dealing with.  
The difference is clear: he wants to conquer, I want to possess.  
As I slowly descend I notice that the whole city has its eyes on my ship and, as I imagined, a moment later they are all looking at me. The inhabitants of this planet are sturdy and muscular, with heads equipped with large spikes; some have flesh red like blood, others turn into pink. I don't like them at all: their massive bodies have no elegance or sophistication. By the way, it’s now clear to me what Granium meant by _resistance_.  
«Hello, my dear friends» I greet them, placing my feet on the ground.  
Someone must have recognized my appearance in this form because many retreat, upset, and the most brave come forward with a threatening look. I smile. At least I won't have to be totally ashamed of my father even though he got chased off this planet like a rat.  
«I come in peace» I say, widening my arms.  
«You!» growls one of them with a guttural, hollow sound. He looks at least twice as tall as I am and his muscles are tensed in agony under the blotchy skin. He is really disgusting. «You, damned!»  
«You’re mistaking. I’m not who you believe, but his son. And, as I said, I come in peace.»  
«What do you want, worm?» says another, coming towards me courageously alongside his companion. Perhaps they believe they are facing a being of equal or lesser power than King Cold. They will soon realize that I inherited neither power nor patience from my father.  
Despite the burning desire to blow up the skull of that impudent vulgar, I decide to have some more fun. I want to see how far they will push themselves; in any case I already know how all this will turn out.  
«Is this how you welcome guests to this planet?» I shake my head. «You really have horrible ways and it doesn't surprise me. Horrible ways for horrible beings.»  
A buzz rises all around. The small group of Madorians that was coming towards me suddenly stops, forming a barrier that divides me from their families. As if a pile of corpses could stop me.  
One of them points a brawny finger at me.  
«We've already expelled your stinking race from this planet» he tells me. «We won't have any problems doing it a second time. Get out!»  
«Yes, you are definitely annoying. Don't you even ask me why I'm here?»  
«We know why you’re here!» spits at me another one of them. «That coward of your father doesn't even have the courage to come back by himself, and then he sends his stupid son...»  
He doesn't have time to finish the speech. He bends over, collapsed with pain, while he tries to stem the blood gushing from his leg with both hands right where my energy beam has pierced it.  
«Don't you dare talk to me like this. I am no longer under the command of my father. Now I am Lord Frieza and that’s what you must call me. Am I clear enough?»  
In case I wasn't, I point the finger at the small group of heroes, who recoil as they are targeted. It would take me very little to slaughter them all; one misstep and this game would be over before it even started. But it seems that this time they understood. No one opens his mouth anymore, and in the silence the only sound I hear are the groans of pain of the inexperienced young man who dared to call my father cow...  
 _Me stupid. Who dared to call me stupid._  
«I thought I already told you that I come in peace. Don't take advantage of my patience.»  
«W... what do you want from us?» stammers the first who had spoken. This time, however, his tone is completely different: no longer proud and menacing, but trembling and submissive. Exactly as it should be.  
«I'm here to take over the planet, of course. But I don't want to start wars or struggles. It will be enough for you to bow before me and accept me as your sovereign. That's all.»  
«Never! We will never give up our freedom for a bastard like you. Not without a fight!»  
«I said I don't want to, not that I can't. Beware, dear Madorians, I warn you that you have no idea who you are facing.»  
They don't seem to take my warning; on the contrary, the little group does nothing but watch me from head to toe. I know what they're thinking: that they can easily overwhelm me because my body is small, much smaller than my father's and theirs. I cannot deny that this is just what I want. I want them to underestimate me, I want them to attack me, I want to surprise them with my power and show them that fear is not enough: in front of me they must tremble.  
It doesn't take long before I'm satisfied. The biggest of them suddenly rushes towards me, emitting an indecipherable scream that vibrates with anger. Behind him, his teammates get into position and, one after the other, launch into the attack.  
«I see you have chosen!» I scream, but my voice chokes when I dodge the first blow by leaning to the right. Each of them tries to hit me from one side; no one seems to want or to know how to use the aura. Just punches, kicks and butt heads with their skulls covered in sharp spikes.  
Obviously not even one of their shots hits. After dodging for a few minutes, while they are panting with fatigue, with a leap I place myself in the center of the semicircle that many dozen Madorians are forming around me. The strongest ones, I suppose; many of the people who were here until a few moments ago ran to barricade themselves in the houses, as if this way they could be safe from my anger.  
«Warning number two. Do not tempt fate more than you should. You have no hope. Give up now!»  
«Never!»  
Dozens throw themselves at me.  
I can keep up with them for a while but I still don't master this form perfectly. The lightness of my body deceives me and at a certain point, somewhere, a fist hits me in the face.  
For a moment I am blinded; I back up jumping a little farther, in an open space free from those monsters, and they do not follow me but remain where they are trying to catch their breath, ready to start the attack again.  
I can't believe they hit me. It is almost traumatic: not so much for the power of the punch itself as for the fact that their dirty hands have dared to touch my face.  
I could get over them all in an instant if only I started to fight seriously; so far I was enjoying the battle but the taste of blood on my tongue makes it much less fun.  
«Thirty against one. You're really unfair» I say, rubbing my affected cheek, swallowing the bitter blood. «Warning number three. And it’s the last one. After that, don't complain about anything that may happen to you and your useless planet!»  
My voice is broken with anger and even all around me the ground begins to crack. The power that I have relegated begins to throb painfully in my veins. I need to free it, to destroy the one who dared to touch me and his entire lineage. I need to get real!  
This time they don't even reply: they just launch themselves against me in a third assault. As soon as I see them approach, anger pervades me. A blind anger.  
«How dare you?» I growl. The power grows stronger, the ground trembles under my feet. «Congratulations, you have wasted your chance!»  
The fury takes over me and although I do everything to keep it, it leaves me no way out. I feel the muscles swell, the exoskeleton and armor dilate; my weight increases. The ground under my feet cracks and everything around is enveloped in a blinding light. An explosion of energy prevents anyone from approaching me while my transformation is completed.  
Then, I relax.  
I open my eyes and I see everything from a new perspective. Maybe I wasn't expecting it; I’m surprised at how incredible the landscape is seen from this height and how small those damned insects are now. My first transformation is completed: now my power has increased tenfold, even if it’s not even near to the maximum I can reach.  
I laugh, listening how deep my voice has become, when I see them back away. I immediately understand what they are looking at and what they think they see now that my height and my prowess have greatly increased.  
«What is it, do I remind you of someone? Well, I'm sorry to tell you that the similarities to my father end here. I'm not going away until you’re mine, even if that means disintegrating you all!»  
They seem to give each other courage but they understand that it will not be enough; nevertheless their pride overwhelms their common sense. They return to the attack and I was expecting nothing else.  
«Good. Come on, stop playing!»  
I stab the first one with a lethal beam. He falls, but his comrades don't see him or pretend not to, because they hurl themselves against me with a new desperate rage.  
 _I will have no mercy on this scum!_  
My fists smash everything they hit: skulls, arms, ribs. My tail is a bundle of tense muscles that strikes mighty, crushes, hurls away. My horns rip and pierce and the purple blood that impregnates them drips on my face, its scent intoxicates me. The more I hit the more I thirst for violence; they continue to hit me too, but I no longer feel the pain.  
It takes me a few minutes to clean up. Around me lie dozens of corpses with an incredible variety of wounds; someone is still alive but no longer has the strength to move or barely breathes.  
I’m out of breath. I spent a lot of energy keeping up with these worms, more than they deserved.  
I concentrate, relaxing my muscles and slowly sliding into my first form, in which I already feel much more comfortable. However, the anger shows no sign of abandoning me as well as my desire to destroy. The inhabitants of Madoria have challenged me and I cannot accept it.  
«You wanted it.»  
I nod towards the ship and it slowly moves. A few moments later it’s docking behind me, crushing some houses that get in its way.  
My troops approach me led by the elite, waiting to know how to move.  
«Remove this garbage from my planet» I gasp. «Exterminate all those who oppose, but spare all the most deserving, those who resist until the end, those who make the most victims among my men. I want them alive.»  
The four élite commanders bow and leave with the troops in tow. Granium approaches me, to whom I point those who lie at my feet.  
«Have those who survived brought in and have them healed. Let them join the others in training.»  
«Yes, Lord Frieza!»  
I’m done here: breathing this death-torn air starts to disgust me. I return to the spaceship, sitting on my throne and looking out of my window.  
The show begins very early. Explosions, flashes of energy that enlighten the sky like lightnings, cries that come to my ears muffled through the glass. Swirls of smoke begin to rise from the burning houses and twist in midair, enveloping in a macabre embrace and finally dissolving.  
They are so captivating that I can't stop observing them and, for a moment, I’m sure to see inside them the reflection of the falling snow, of the raging storm, of our shadows.  
Three shadows only. Three, who made their way through the white dunes, slipping into every crack in the ground and climbing up every snow-covered skeleton of what must have been trees. Shadows as black as the smoke that rose from the villages behind us. The shadows of the fugitives, followed by a trail of death of such an entity that none of us would have imagined leaving behind, least of all I who now carried the greatest burden. The difference between me and them was that they, despite denying it, felt sorry for each life unjustly interrupted.  
At contrary, it was a single death that weighed on me: a shadow that had now taken possession of my thoughts, an obsession that did not allow me to sleep anymore. This, however, I could not say to them, much less to myself. I couldn't admit it.  
 _Frieza…_  
All the other lives I took in that mad crossing were only the price to pay for my freedom, my father’s and my brother’s, and it didn't matter if my own arcosian blood ran in the veins of my victims. But that…  
 _Frieza…_  
That one life...  
 _Why did you do this to me, Frieza?_  
 _No, no, no, no._  
I look away and sit more comfortably, relaxing my legs and tail. Nothing will wreck this moment.  
Now there is nothing but the show of how the rebel cities of Madoria, one by one, explode and crumble under the army of the Great Frieza.  
  


-

  


_Next chapter:_   
_The new Commander_   
_31.01_


	7. The new Commander

In the distance the smoke still rises from some village that has tried to resist.  
Where the inhabitants surrendered everything was cleaner: they were observed, selected, the strongest individuals were taken to the spaceship and all the others were erased without making much noise. Someone, however, continues to fight: not everyone understands that they have no hope against me, but I don't blame them. Since the cities of this planet are so far away one from each other, many have not been able to have a practical example of my power: for this, unfortunately, my troops have had to sacrifice some potential good warrior in order to show them what it means to oppose me.  
The last sip of the drink they offered me flows down my throat and I find it too sweet for my tastes. I place the goblet on the arm of the chair and look down at the Madorian who brought it to me, head of one of the villages adjacent to the one I personally destroyed. A village that surrendered without a word. Probably the rumor of my presence have convinced everyone that it’s useless to resist.  
«What do you think, Lord Frieza?» he says, his voice trembling. I smile at the thought that he certainly believes that his life depends on my level of satisfaction with that drink. It’s not entirely false, though; for how he presented it to me, I would have been very disappointed if I hadn't liked it.  
I snap my tongue against the palate savoring an aftertaste that is definitely better than the original flavor.  
«Nothing special, but it can be pleasant. Load as much of it as you can and, if someone in the villages knows how to produce it, bring them and the necessary raw materials on board too. I'll have a hold reserved for you. You will be the coordinator of the production and processing of the nectar.»  
«Thank you, Lord Frieza» he sighs with visible relief.  
«What did you say your name is?»  
«Anoria, my Lord.»  
«You’ve had some guts, Anoria. Some of your fellow men are safe thanks to you. Let it not be said that I’m heartless.»  
I owe it to him. I was able to perceive his desperation when he asked me to spare the lives of the members of his village by offering me their drink as the main motivation, almost as if he understood that I was not interested in tear-wrenching talks. His intuition has been repaid; after all, I can’t live on conquest alone, it also takes a little pleasure.  
He bows deeper and I wave my hand to him.  
«Now go. My élite will escort you to your rooms.»  
As he and my men move towards the exit, the sliding door pops open. Oregan, commander of the second legion, peeps out followed by some soldiers escorting a large Madorian with dark lips and deep pink stained skin. A real monster.  
 _Oh my. There’s not a moment of rest._  
The soldiers kneel while the Madorian examines me with a certain superiority that almost annoys me.  
«Lord Frieza» the commander tells me. «As you ordered, we found the ideal candidate.»  
I observe him. He’s much bigger than his people while maintaining all their characteristics; I also immediately notice that he has no injuries, meaning that in his village they must have been quite understanding.  
Something explodes in the distance beyond the windows and the earth trembles for a moment. Nobody moves, not even our newcomer who indeed continues to observe me. Maybe this monster doesn’t really believe that he’s facing the most powerful being in the Universe?  
«Good» I say, without taking my eyes off him. «I notice he’s very heedful. I can't wait to hear what he has to say.»  
He doesn't speak and doesn't move.  
«Big and tall, yet so shy. Don't worry, I don't bite. In fact, I'd like to have an answer when I ask a question.»  
«What do you want to know?»  
His voice is deep and the tone is calmer than I had hoped for. I thought he was going to challenge me but maybe it was the appearance of him that fooled me. Somehow I’m disappointed, yet I cannot deny that his almost superb attitude is starting to fascinate me.  
«Your name, to begin.»  
«Dodoria.»  
«You have little imagination on this planet.» I turn to my commander. «I don't see any wounds on his body. This means that he has given up. Why are you offering me a coward? »  
«Actually, Lord Frieza… he fought. When we attacked his house, he eliminated eight of our men before being stopped.»  
This takes me by surprise. I look at the Madorian with renewed interest and, actually, the prospect of him being a ferocious fighter doesn't seem incredible at all.  
«Eight? And how was he stopped?»  
«We have proposed to him what you have charged us with, Lord Frieza. He agreed. He was the only one alive in his village.»  
«Oustanding, I must say» I admit. «Then tell me, Dodoria. Why would you like to put your power at the service of mine?»  
He smiles contemptuously, or so it seems.  
«Because I have no choice, isnt’it? You destroyed my village, took my fellow citizens among your men and raided the entire planet. Serving you is what makes the difference between life and death.»  
He’s not lying but I feel like he’s not telling me the whole story. I admire his physical strength and I know he can be an important pawn to play, it is no coincidence that I wanted the best of Madorians to be the commander of his own kind, but I must be sure that he’s completely faithful to me before entrusting him with such a task. And I know what can appeal to even the most destroyed of the hearts, even if this being seems to me less suffering than he should.  
«Many of your fellows have preferred to be brutally massacred rather than bow to me. But you don't. Why?»  
«Because I want to live» he cuts short.  
«Oh, I’m sure you do. Oregan, tell me how the fight between you and him went.»  
«We attacked his home and he responded by slaughtering eight of our warriors. Then we made him the offer and he accepted.»  
I nod.  
«Tell me, Dodoria, how come you only responded to the attacks when we hit you? You could have run to help your fellow citizens as soon as we attacked the village.»  
The Madorian realizes only now that I must be studying him. As soon as he realizes that it will not be only a matter of strength to tell me how deserving of my trust he is, the smile fades on his face. I'm sure he thought I was a space pirate who only cared about taking over planet Madoria. He will soon discover that he’s facing someone with very different ambitions… and perhaps he will like this.  
«Because I don't care about my village or my planet.»  
«Well, we’re starting to say things as they are, but you're still not telling I want to hear from you. I'll do it, then: what you really like is the power I can give you. Am I wrong?»  
He hesitates; perhaps admitting it is more difficult than expected, but power has too much of a charm to reject it.  
«That's right» he finally confirms. I nod.  
«Well, what were you waiting for before saying it? I like you, Dodoria, and I think we could get along if you cooperate. Since I’m not an unscrupulous murderer I love to pay back those who serve me as they deserve. What do you want in exchange for your services? Power? Perform the tasks I entrust you and you will have the power. Who knows, maybe one day you’ll return to Madoria as my vassal.»  
I hit the mark. The Madorian's eyes light up and the smile returns to his face. I feel the two of us will get along very well.  
For the first time since he’s on my ship he bows, leaning on one knee and lowering his head. I wave my men away.  
«Go back to your duties. I'm sure they need you out there.»  
«But Lord Frieza…» Oregan tries to say, stopping immediately when I glare at him. I have already guessed the end of that sentence and it’s good for him that he doesn’t insinuate that this monster could be a danger to me.  
Without further words they disappear from the room. I follow them with my eyes until the door closes, observing the Madorian as he raises his head. At this point I should expect an about-face or fear that he might treacherously attack me but none of this will happen, I'm sure.  
«If what they told me is true, you must be an incredible warrior. Right now I need fighters like you in my ranks and I won’t lie, I like your attitude and your ambition. If you prove to me that you’re worth it, I will treat you with due respect.»  
I know people like him: greedy for power, eager to stand above the others. This Madorian can be a precious resource and a loyal follower, as well as easily manipulated, if he gives me me what I want. Right now my only interest is to understand if I can trust him, and I already have in mind how to do it.  
Before he can open his mouth I continue.  
«But we better be clear, Dodoria. We are not playing. One small misstep and you will be able to forget all my benevolence.» I say. «I hope you understand.»  
«Sure, Lord Frieza. I'm not going to betray you, if that's what you think.»  
A too close explosion takes me by surprise and I look away. Outside the spaceship window one of my men, levitating a few meters above the ground, is launching an energy attack in the direction of a group of old houses.  
«It will be better for you. Stand up. Tell me, can you use energy? It seemed to me that you can only attack us hand-to-hand.»  
«Not well. We prefer the fight» he says.  
«Well, then my men will teach you how to master it. But first I want you to do something for me.»  
He waits, patient and doubtful. I rise, lifting myself from my throne in a single gesture.  
 _A warrior who is worthy to command my armies must have no limits._  
«Do you want to stretch your legs a little? Let's go join the party.»  
The challenge is launched. I carefully follow his reaction, every muscle that tenses, every expression on his face.  
 _One small misstep, Dodoria._  
It doesn’t disappoint me. A smile is painted on his face that would seem cruel to me if I didn't know that, actually, it’s eager to show me what he can do. Greedy for my respect and the power I promised him.  
I smile. Without another word, I head for the door and he follows me in silence.  
  


-

  
_Next chapter:_  
 _Heartless_  
 _7.02_


	8. Heartless

I set foot in the first village I meet in which the fight is still raging. The houses are mostly destroyed and only a handful of Madorians remains on the battleground, surrounded by my soldiers, trying to resist their assaults by closing themselves in a tight formation.  
My men stop abruptly as soon as they see me and even the few monsters left turn to look at me. The battle stops, time seems to crystallize in my presence.  
«Lord Frieza!» yells, incredulous, the commander of that legion. «What are you doing here?»  
«I was bored.»  
I feel Dodoria landing behind me. He doesn't know how to use energy properly but at least he knows how to levitate, this is already a step forward. I watch my troop flinch as he arrives.  
«Beware, Lord Frieza!» some soldiers shout, pointing to him when they see him coming up behind me as if I could not perceive an enemy so close.  
Three of them launch on Dodoria at incredible speed. I let them do it. I could block them, tell them he's not a threat, but I want to see if everything that has been reported to me about his strength is true… besides, it was really an outrage to be underestimated like that.  
I watch them unleash their fury on him, throwing huge energy spheres which crash into the thick, calloused skin of the Madorian. Around them a blanket of smoke and topsoil rises and mix together, preventing me from seeing, but I continue to hear their screams until, suddenly, silence falls.  
When the smoke clears I can't hold back a smile. Dodoria is standing, unscathed, and holding one of the three by the neck. The other two are motionless on the ground, next to him. If dead or injured, I can't tell.  
_And this scum thinks itself able to protect me..._  
Dodoria looks at me without letting go of his prey, which continues to struggle in midair, gasping for breath. I understand that he’s waiting to know whether or not he can get rid of him; in fact I realize that the other two on the ground begin to move in agony. Great, really great.  
_Have fun_ , I tell him with a nod. I don’t need to repeat it twice. His hand passes from the neck to the soldier's head and is flanked by the other; now my man is suspended in midair, with his skull trapped in the palms of my new commander, and he tries in vain to kick, to widen the grip that afflicts him. But that does not expand, on the contrary, with every second it gets stronger, like a press.  
And then… _crack_.  
The body goes limp when Dodoria's hands snap against each other, shattering whatever is in between. I have no way of seeing anything but the bloodstains that form at his feet; the Madorian throws the body away and it falls sprawled farther away, in a pose almost as embarrassing as the reason why he ended up there.  
Dodoria lifts his face and looks at me. I can read a silent question in his eyes, as if he wanted to make sure I enjoyed the show, but he's smiling, so he already knows the answer. He crosses his arms behind his back and nods slightly.  
The silence is incredible. Everyone watches the scene in shock and disbelief, from my soldiers to the Madorian rebels. Nobody knows how to behave. The only certain thing is that anyone who opposes me will end up worse than the incompetent who got himself killed in such a ridiculous way.  
I decide to interrupt the contemplation by spreading my arms towards our guests.  
«I see that you have stopped fighting. Did you perhaps understand the futility of your efforts, my dear Madorians?»  
Nobody talks but I can perceive an electric atmosphere that is unleashed between Dodoria and the other Madorians: all the fighters still standing watch him, full of hatred. I sense that he was not very popular on this beautiful planet but maybe I will ask him himself; the only certain thing is that hatred is repaid.  
Even my soldiers are quite incredulous and I can't blame them: they just witnessed the death of one of their comrades, moreover without my preventing it. I hope this will teach them something.  
«Tell everyone what you saw today» I say, addressing them. «And remember that you’re not here to protect me, but to do the dirty work for me. Never underestimate me like that again or you will be next.»  
_A king doesn't need to fight: he has others who do it in his place._  
I have a thrill of pleasure in remembering those words. I would pay gold to know what Cooler would think of all this from the only, silly planet of him.  
I look into the eyes of the last Madorians one by one, unable to hold back my disgust.  
«Just surrender. You have no hope. Make your life easier and save time you can earn by eating a hot meal and working out. Bow down now, and I promise you that in an hour you will all be washed, dressed and you’ll begin your brand new life without further suffering.»  
They look at each other, exchanging suspicious glances, then look at Dodoria. I follow their eyes with mine as the first monsters slowly get down on their knees, followed by all the others. A few moments later they are all with their heads down, trembling with anger or fear, bent over before their new master and ruler.  
«Good» I’m pleased. «Someone else is left?»  
«Nobody relevant, Lord Frieza» one of my men says.  
«What about the houses?»  
«Old people and children. If there are other warriors, they have not shown themselves.»  
I nod.  
«If there are other warriors, they are cowards and I don't want any in my ranks. Take these brave soldiers to the spaceship, medicate them and serve dinner. I'll arrive after cleaning.»  
I notice a certain confusion among the Madorians. One of them, the largest, with a deep, blood-red skin, jumps up his head.  
«You... you told us you would spare the village!» he growls through his teeth. I can't hold back an amused smile as their eyes fill with fear and with a new awareness as I deny, shaking my head.  
«Did I? I think I said I would spare _you_. If you're not going to change my mind, clearly. Now go.»  
They are all too shaken to face me; someone, while getting up and following my men, glances quickly at the houses behind me. Someone else's face is streaked with tears. Nobody dares to speak.  
When they’re far enough I turn to Dodoria. I find him with folded arms staring at the Madorians with an indecipherable look; he seems full of resentment and hatred, but at the same time he can't stop following them with his eyes as if, deep down, he had mixed feelings for them.  
«Well» I say, drawing his attention. He turns to me instantly and I raise my hand, pointing to the village behind me. «Would you mind, Dodoria?»  
I watch him in an attempt to hide the confusion. Just as I expected. If he really believed that his proof would consist in eliminating one of the invaders of his planet, he was very wrong... _that_ was just a funny surprise. I need much, much more before I can trust him: I demand total obedience from him. My men have no origins, no past and, above all, they have no feeling except for devotion and fear. My commander must be all this and much more.  
_Come on, Dodoria, show me that you really want all the power I can give you._  
He clenches his fists, then looks away. He’s struggling with himself, probably recalling whatever has made him suffer in his life in order to find a motivation to exterminate his people. He’s trying to fight his wild feelings.  
_Just like you, Frieza._  
Then he takes off, hovering over the houses. There are about thirty of them, small and made of bricks, with thatched and wooden roofs. Some are already destroyed but others are perfectly intact and I am sure they are full not only of their inhabitants, but also of all those whose houses have already been demolished.  
I look for his gaze but from this moment on Dodoria never turns to me again.  
He charges a huge sphere of energy the size of his skull and, without hesitation, throws it at one of the houses. It explodes, hit in full, throwing splinters of straw and glowing wood everywhere. Heartbreaking screams rise in the air and someone tries to escape by going out onto the street, but my new commander points and hits them, reducing the fugitives to small smoking piles.  
While he destroys his village and burns his people alive, I make myself comfortable to enjoy the show. Dodoria seems to float in another dimension where only anger and hatred exist: he spares no one and his blows are charged, one after the other, with a blind fury. Each performance becomes more spectacular, each death increases his thirst to please me and all this intoxicates me, the blinding light of the flames enchants me, the screams become music, the scent of wood and burnt flesh excite my senses like a drug.  
_A king doesn't need to fight: he has others who do it in his place._  
So be it.  
  


-  
  
  
_Next chapter:_  
_Echoes from the past_  
_14.02_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Nice to meet you. I’m an Italian writer, great fan of Lord Frieza and his family, so big that I have built a whole trilogy about them.  
> The first story, “Frieza: Origins”, is already completed in italian language as I’m writing the last chapters of the second one, “Cooler: Origins”. Both will be followed by their father's story, "Cold: Origins", and are filled with spin-offs by the POVs of other characters (Zarbon, Dodoria, Sauzer, Neize, Ginew Force etc.) to build their stories as well.  
> I love these fanfictions so much that, after a long time, I have eventually decided to do this big step: translating my stories, so that I can reach a bigger audience that could be entertained by the madness of our favourite emperor and his breed.  
> Actually, I have to admit this is my first attempt in writing in English, so please, if you find any mistake just tell me to allow me to get better at it.  
> Moreover, as it is a big effort to me to translate (and write the continue of the story in Italian and the same time) I have to decide if it’s worth it, so please leave a sign if you’re here! Even just a kudo will be much appreciated. I’ll be happy to know that there’s someone that would like me to continue.  
> Thanks for reading… and see you soon!  
> \- Gio


End file.
